Geosona vs Lex Luthor
Geosona vs Lex Luthor is a What-If? Death Battle by Zinniax-13 Description Battle of the powerful eggheads. Will Geosona's Data-Power and raw strength overcome the Warsuit, or will Lex put her mind into a second check of reality? Interlude Wiz: Eggheads and power often make the most dangerous combination, especially with those who know how to use both to their prime. Boomstick: Well these two are MASTERS at using science, logic and power to their advantage. We have [Geosona], the Herald of Willpower. Wiz: And Lex Luthor, the man who stole 40 cakes...apparently. Boomstick: He's Wiz an i'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skill, to see who would win, a Death Battle! Geosona (Cues: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4tZcJJssnKs ) Wiz: At a young age, Geosona was pushed away from others due to her silent persona and her egghead intelligence annoying others, leaving her in the shadows of the light of others. Boomstick: One day, the goddess of willpower saw the situation Geosona was in, and related, and thus appointed her as the Herald of Wisdom. Wiz: Which Geosona accepted happily, and did her duties as a herald of the gods pretty well, using strategic mind to take down any enemy of her goddess. Boomstick: Then during the fated war of the Heralds. Geosona, along with the other 3 Heralds, were stopped by Amaterasu and were refitted to work together as a team. While reluctant at first, she silently accepted, and became 2nd in command of the Legacy of Heralds. (Cues: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LiFeiilpH3w ) Wiz: In combat, Geosona is a POWERHOUSE! She can easily lift 3,000 tons and shatter entire mountains by punching them. She is also a Genius, having a massive IQ of 230. Boomstick: Her main weapon is the data-gauntlets, a pair of gauntlets that record and store data for later use, which she can use in Data-Power, a special set of data that enhances the power of her attacks, making them more advanced. Wiz: She also has a data-recorder on her arm to record data throughout a fight to build up this power further. Geosona also carries a bunch of laser-knives for use when needed. Boomstick: If you think that's all she can do, then you are VERY wrong! She has loads of advanced tech and even unlimited FLIGHT!? Damn, where is her number? *A punching sound is heard* OW! What the hell?! Wiz: Anyways, she has the magnet-puller, a device that allows her to latch onto or push any metal object with ease. The Kinetic-Blaster is a enhanced energy pistol that fires up to 20 rapid-fire kinetic rounds before reload, and can exploit enemy pressure points. Boomstick: She also has a ton of magic! Using it, she can use earth and air manipulation in many different ways. She can form invisible shields, bind opponents, cause massive earth spikes and so on. Wiz: Apparently this magic can also be boosted by Data-Power and can easily decimate many mountains at once. Boomstick: But when she has max-percentage data-power? Oh boy, say goodbye to anyone who pissed her off. With her ultimate attack, the Big One, she can cause MASSIVE spikes of air and earth magic that can decimate entire continents! This however uses up every bit of data-power she has and it must recharge. Wiz: Geosona has done quite some amazing feats. She outsmarted the other Heralds in combat, quickly destroyed 4 large mountains just through sheer punching and defeated Alexis D Fluer by smarts to get past her sheer power. Boomstick: But she is not perfect either. She has lost to the Stars of Order, is hot-headed, and can EASILY be distracted by anything scientific. Either way, do NOT underestimate the Silent Thunder. "Hey...Sup? Listen...mind if we get to business...and skip the talk..? I don't...like talking...too much..." - Geosona :ex Luthor TBA DEATH BATTLE! TBA Results TBA Category:Zinniax-13 Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'OC vs Character' Themed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years